Just Dream
by shichigatsudesu
Summary: Maehara Hiroto ingin menyatakan cinta kepada Okano Hinata, tetapi yang muncul malah Isogai Yuuma, sahabatnya. Bagaimana bisa? -oneshoot-


Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

Just Dream © shichigatsudesu

Maehara Hiroto – Okano Hinata – Isogai Yuuma

.

.

.

Embun pagi yang bertebaran di hutan mengiringi setiap langkah Maehara mulai dari kaki bukit hingga gedung Kunugigaoka yang usang. Dinginnya angin yang semula menusuk hingga tulang rusuk tiba-tiba terasa hangat ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di kelas END yang ia huni sudah hampir satu catur wulan. Maehara tersenyum simpul.

Bukan mentari pagi yang muncul dari timur yang menghangatkan tubuh si _cassanova_ , melainkan mentari hatinya yang kini berada di hadapannya.

Okano Hinata.

Gadis berpostur pendek namun lincah ini mampu melelehkan hati seorang Maehara Hiroto yang _playboy_ dan populer dikalangan kaum hawa. Buktinya, kebiasaan mengencani perempuan-perempuan yang mulai ia terapkan sejak kelas 2 SMP itu hilang begitu saja sejak ia memasuki kelas 3-E Kunugigaoka dan bertemu dengan Okano Hinata.

Bahkan ia bersumpah, akan berusaha mendekati Okano Hinata, fokus hanya melihatnya, mengejar gadis itu sampai dapat, bagaimanapun caranya.

Tangan kanan pemuda rambut cokelat itu mencengkeram kuat tas sekolahnya. Kini tekadnya sudah bulat. Maehara Hiroto menyukai seorang Okano Hinata.

"Selamat pag— aduh!"

Maehara segera berbalik begitu merasakan seseorang menabrak punggungnya. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya dengan rambut biru langitnya sedang merintih kesakitan akibat kecelakaan kecil barusan. Maehara segera membungkuk kecil untuk meminta maaf.

"Oh, Nagisa?" panggil Maehara. "Maafkan aku."

"Ah, iya, tidak apa-apa." jawab Nagisa sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tertabrak punggung Maehara.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

"Makanya, lain kali jangan diam di depan pintu, menghalangi jalan tahu! Dasar Maehara." sambung Isogai yang mengekor di belakang Nagisa memasuki kelas. Maehara hanya menatap kepergian sahabat _ikemen_ -nya itu.

"Isogai..."

Isogai menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Maehara. "Ayolah, jangan diam saja. Cepat pergi ke tempat dudukmu." suruhnya. Kemudian tangan kirinya menutupi bibirnya dari kerumunan Okano yang sedang asyik bergosip, seperti orang sedang berbisik. "Jangan memperhatikan **dia** dari situ."

Dalam sekejap kulit wajah Maehara berubah warna menjadi merah tomat. "A-Apa maksudmu?"

Isogai hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya, kemudian ia segera meletakkan tas di bangkunya yang terletak tepat di depan meja guru. Tak lama, pemuda dengan rambut mencuatnya yang menyerupai daun teh itu segera menghampiri Kataoka yang sedang asyik berbincang dengan Okano dan Kayano di pojok kelas.

Maehara mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian si _cassanova_ itu menghampiri bangkunya yang terletak tepat dua bangku samping kiri Isogai.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa saat ini Maehara tidak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh terhadap pelajaran. Meskipun dirinya duduk bersebelahan dengan Okano, tetapi baru kali ini ia merasa sangat grogi. Penjelasan Bitch-sensei tidak digubrisnya. Ia hanya menatap papan tulis dengan pandangan kosong dan pikiran yang melayang-layang di bayangan Okano.

 _Kira-kira kalau aku mengajak Okano jalan-jalan ke hutan nanti sore mau tidak ya? Kemudian aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya dan kita jadian deh! Astaga, aku jadi deg-degan begini..._

"Psssttt... Maehara, tolong ambilkan penghapusku."

 _Bahaya! Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi pada pelajaran. Aku ingin cepat-cepat bel pulang berbunyi lalu 'nembak' Okano setelahnya!_

Maehara membenamkan wajahnya yang sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi merah, namun masih kalah merah dengan rambutnya Karma sehingga orang-orang tidak sadar dengan perubahan warna kulit si _cassanova_.

"Pssstt... Maehara!"

 _Eh tapi kalau Okano menolak bagaimana? Bisa mati nahan malu aku!_

"Maehara!"

WUUSSHH!

Sebuah pisau karet anti-sensei menghantam pelipis Maehara yang sedang berusaha menenangkan diri akibat jantungnya yang tiba-tiba bekerja dengan cepat— gugup. Dengan segera Maehara menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan mendapati Kataoka sebagai si pelempar pisau.

"Kataoka, apa yang kau—"

"MAEHARA! Jangan berbicara saat aku sedang menjelaskan pelajaran! Kataoka juga, jangan bermain-main dengan pisau anti-sensei saat pelajaran berlangsung kecuali si gurita itu yang mengajar saat ini. Mengerti kalian?" bentak Bitch-sensei yang menyadari kedua murid tersebut sedang tidak memperhatikannya saat menjelaskan pelajaran B. Inggris.

Kataoka dan Maehara menundukkan kepala mereka. "Baik, Bitch-sensei."

.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Seluruh murid kelas 3-E segera mengeluarkan kotak bekal mereka setelah merapikan buku-buku yang telah mereka gunakan sebelumnya. Kini kelas dengan bangunan tua itu telah membentuk beberapa 'kubu makan siang', salah satunya kubu Maehara yang berisikan Isogai, Kataoka, Okano, Kayano dan Nagisa.

Selama makan siang, Maehara hanya memakan bekal sambil memperhatikan teman sekubunya itu berbincang-bincang, terkadang diselingi dengan tawa. Maehara sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia menimang-nimang keinginannya untuk mengajak Okano pergi ke hutan kemudian menyatakan perasaannya kepada orang paling gesit di kelas 3-E itu.

Apakah ini terlalu cepat? Pikir Maehara.

"—tapi orang tersebut langsung meminta maaf kepada ibu itu lalu pergi begitu saja karena malu. Ya, kan, Maehara?"

"Eh?" Maehara mengerjapkan matanya ketika namanya disebut. Isogai menepuk-nepuk bahu si _cassanova_ , merasa sahabatnya itu sedang tidak beres.

"Ada apa denganmu, Maehara?" tanya Nagisa si observan.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu. Kau ada masalah?" tanya Okano kemudian.

"T-Tidak ada, sungguh." entah kenapa Maehara jadi mendadak gugup.

"Bohong! Barusan saat pelajaran B. Inggris kau tidak mendengar panggilanku. Kau pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu." timpal Kataoka.

Maehara tidak menjawab, ia sendiri bingung mengapa dirinya menjadi aneh seperti ini.

 _Baiklah, aku akan ajak dia sekarang._

"O-Okano,"

"Ya, Maehara?"

 _Bagaimana ini? Aku gugup sekali._

"Mau tidak kau—" Maehara menghentikan kalimatnya. Hal itu membuat Isogai, Okano, Kataoka, Nagisa dan Kayano penasaran.

"Hmmm?"

 _Sial! Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya!_

"Kau— berpasangan denganku saat pelajaran olahraga nanti?"

Okano mengerjap. "Ehh? Kenapa tiba-tib—"

"HEEEHH?" Kayano tiba-tiba heboh sendiri. "Kenapa kau ingin berpasangan dengan Okano? Jangan-jangan... kau sudah tidak mencintai Isogai lagi?"

Dengan serempak Isogai dan Maehara menggebrak meja. "APA MAKSUDMU?!"

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat bagi seorang Maehara Hiroto yang masih saja galau dengan rencana 'penembakan'-nya kepada Okano Hinata. Di satu sisi, ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya kepada Okano. Tetapi disisi lain, ia ragu karena takut pernyataan cintanya ditolak.

Maehara mengacak rambutnya kasar. Persetan dengan rasa takut ditolak. Pemuda rambut belah tengah itu segera menghampiri Okano yang masih merapikan buku-bukunya.

"O-Okano,"

"Ya? Ada apa, Maehara?"

"Aku ingin pulang denganmu, boleh?" tanya si _cassanova_.

"Eh?" tumben sekali, pikir Okano. "B-Boleh sih, tapi bagaimana dengan Isogai? Bukankah kalian selalu pulang bersama?"

"Kebetulan Isogai sedang ada rapat ketua kelas di gedung utama, jadi dia pasti pulang telat." jawab Maehara. "Aku tidak ingin menunggu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Okano menyandangkan tasnya di bahu sebelah kanan. "Ayo kita pulang."

"Sebelumnya..." lanjut Maehara. Okano yang sudah berjalan mendahului si _cassanova_ segera membalikkan badannya. Maehara kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Mau jalan-jalan ke hutan dulu? Ada sesuatu... yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Okano mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Gadis itu bingung, tetapi menuruti keinginan sahabatnya itu. "B-Baiklah, aku tidak keberatan."

.

.

.

Maehara dan Okano berjalan berdampingan menyusuri jalan menuju hutan yang sudah mulai gelap, karena langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga itu terhalang oleh pepohonan yang tumbuh disana. Tak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Hanya suara hentakan sepatu mereka saja yang terdengar di telinga kedua murid Kunugigaoka tersebut.

Tak lama, Maehara menunjuk sebuah tempat yang agak lapang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. "Kita bicara disana saja, pemandangannya bagus."

Okano hanya mengangguk, kemudian gadis itu melangkah mengikuti Maehara yang sudah mendahuluinya.

"Waaahhh, keren..." gumam Okano saat ia melihat pemandangan di depannya. Gadis itu langsung mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelah Maehara. "Kita bisa melihat gedung utama dari sini."

Maehara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Seandainya kita bisa belajar di gedung utama..."

Okano justru menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Menurutku tidak. Aku lebih suka dengan kelasku yang sekarang."

"Meskipun kita kelas E?"

Okano tersenyum. "Aku lebih suka belajar sambil menjalani misi pembunuhan ini, dibandingkan belajar di gedung utama lalu mengikuti kegiatan klub. Menurutku ini lebih menyenangkan." tak lama kemudian gadis berambut hitam tersebut menoleh kearah Maehara. "Selain itu, aku tidak bisa melihat pemandangan seindah ini bersamamu, jika aku belajar di gedung utama."

Dalam sekejap warna merah menggantikan warna putih pada wajah Maehara, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Buru-buru Maehara menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah menyerupai kepiting rebus. Ia mengambil napas perlahan, kemudian menghembuskannya kembali, berharap warna merahnya sudah hilang dan si _cassanova_ sudah kembali rileks.

 _Baiklah, saatnya beraksi!_

"Okano," panggil Maehara. Okano tidak menjawab. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan."

"Ya? Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Maehara?"

Maehara tidak segera menjawab. Ia kembali mengambil napas, kemudian menghembuskannya kembali. Kini tubuhnya kembali rileks. Ia siap untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Okano.

Namun, ketika ia hendak membuka mulut, ia menyadari sesuatu. Suara itu terdengar lembut di telinga si _cassanova_ , tetapi itu bukan milik Okano. Itu suara siapa?

Maehara segera menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, tepat kearah Okano berada. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak.

"HEEHHH?! I-ISOGAIII?!"

Isogai tersenyum. "Nee, Maehara. Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Jangan-jangan kau akan menyatakan cinta kepadaku?" tanya Isogai. Maehara syok dengan apa yang terjadi.

 _A-APA-APAAN INI?! MENGAPA OKANO BERUBAH MENJADI ISOGAI? BAGAIMANA AKU MENYATAKAN PERASAANKU KALAU JADINYA SEPERTI INI?!_

"Maehara, kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo, tembak aku, tembak aku. Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu!" Isogai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Maehara karena tidak mendapat respon apa-apa dari pemuda berambut kecokelatan tersebut.

Maehara masih syok.

 _Selain itu, MENGAPA ISOGAI JADI BELOK SEPERTI INI?!_

"Maehara! Kalau kau tidak segera menembakku, aku akan menciummu!" Isogai mulai marah. "Maehara, ayo cepat!"

Maehara menutupkan kedua matanya sambil menghirup napas panjang.

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!"

.

.

.

"HAAHH..." Maehara bangkit dengan cepat dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Napasnya terengah-engah seperti habis berlari, padahal ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Ia memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar. Tak lama kemudian, ia memegangi kepalanya.

"Pusing."

TOK... TOK... TOK...

"Hiroto? Cepat bangun!" teriak seorang wanita dari balik pintu kamarnya. Mungkin itu ibu Maehara.

"Hah?" Maehara masih belum bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Mungkin telinganya masih beradaptasi karena si _cassanova_ itu bangun tidur dengan mendadak.

"Isogai-kun sudah menunggumu di luar. Cepatlah bangun!"

Maehara mengerjapkan matanya, mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut ibundanya barusan. "Isogai..." gumamnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan mimpinya yang baru saja berakhir.

Mimpi dimana Okano Hinata— gadis yang ia suka, berubah wujud menjadi Isogai Yuuma versi _gay_. Sungguh mengerikan.

Maehara menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Jadi... itu cuma mimpi ya?"

.

.

.

END

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D

[edited : 03-05-2016]


End file.
